A Shattered Confession
by Yori-chan
Summary: Hiiragizawa Eriol confesses his feelings to his love. How does this person react? -sigh- I tried to make it different. ^_^ R&R Onegai! [E+T]


**- A Shattered Confession - ******

-  **by Yori-chan  -**

            The early night sky was gray, and clouded over. A young girl stared at it, her long wavy violet hair blowing delicately in the cold wind. The haunting sky reminded her of many things, sadness, loneliness, yearning and her bittersweet love for her best friend. Wrapped up in memories of her innocent love, she did not notice her observer. He was staring at her inquisitively; she seemed mesmerized by the clouded sky above them. He did not wish to speak, at this moment he just watched and studied her every move. But soon he could not stand the temptation any longer and softly spoke,

"Konbanwa Daidouji-san," He said, managing a small smile. She turned around slowly, her eyes filled with wonder that slowly evaporated into compassion. 

"Konbanwa Hiiragizawa-kun," She said closing her beautiful amethyst eyes for her brilliant half-moon smile. 

"You seem intrigued with the sky," He said, glancing from the sky to the perfect angel beside him. 

"Hai," She said letting out a small sigh, "It truly is captivating." She was talking quietly as if in deep thought, noticing Hiiragizawa's glance she turned and gently smiled at him.

The ghostly sky moved slowly, letting out quiet noises of approaching thunder. Misty rain floated down to the ground where the two figures stood. 

"It's beginning to rain, we should go," Hiiragizawa Eriol said, turning to Tomoyo. Concern flooded his eyes as he gazed at Tomoyo staring into space and just muttered a response. Moving closer he let his hand gently graze hers, she slowly began to come back to reality but didn't say anything. Her amethyst eyes seemed to brighten up as she cupped her hand in his. The two stood there silently, holding hands in the crisp rain, but again Eriol deemed it necessary to shatter the silence. 

"Daidouji-san," He whispered looking down at their entwined hands, "I feel I have to tell you something."

                Tomoyo looked up at him curiously, "What is it, Hiiragizawa-kun?" She clenched his hand tighter as she noticed the dread in his eyes. 

                "Daidouji-san, I think…" He began turning to face her, "I fear I may… love you." He turned away and did not smile his face was emotionless.

                Tomoyo was briefly shocked but now she turned face to face with him and smiled, her infamous smile that was much like his, "Hiiragizawa-kun…" She fixed her eyes to his, "You don't love me," Bewilderment filled his eyes Tomoyo always did surprise him. She placed her other hand on his, "There is someone else I love best, Hiiragizawa-kun you can't love me."  Squeezing his hands tightly she noticed the look in his eyes, the smile faded from her face, "You don't love me. You don't know what you're saying." 

                Still gripping tightly to each other's hands they stood in the rain, now coming down harder. There was still a soft wind blowing through the crisp air, both the figures were soaked but they kept close to each other, not wanting to let go. 

                "I guess I don't," He whispered calmly, brushing a piece of long violet hair out of her lonely eyes. 

                "Hiiragizawa-kun I think," She gazed at his gray blue eyes, so much like the mesmerizing sky she was captured by, "I think, it's time we leave."

                He could not protest, or utter any words. He looked at her face for one last moment, unable to tell if there were tears in her eyes or just the rain. He felt her hands slowly leave his, and he noticed her small smile as she turned her back to him, leaving him ever so alone underneath the haunting gray sky. Standing in the rain, chilled to the bone he could still feel the small tingle of her touch. Her hand in his. 

****

****

****

****

****

**Authors Notes:** Yeah okay, not the best. I know! But I wanted an E+T without much mention of Sakura-chan or a predictable ending, or one of them dying. Goes to show that's what makes the good ones I guess… this is pretty bad. . Oh well. Sometimes you win sometimes you lose. Please review, flames are accepted. ^_^  Oh! And I was inspired by **Strange Days** by the **Mathew Good Band**, I know old song and I think they broke up, but I still like it. ^_^;;

****

**Disclaimer:** CCS is owned by CLAMP and other Japanese affiliations. Yup, not me. Unbelievable, eh? Ho ho ho ho…


End file.
